Sarah Tennyson
Sarah is a character in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Sarah wears a red shirt with black skirt. She also has long brown/orange hair. : In her alien form, Sarah looks like a pink and glowing humanoid with long hair. : In Season 3, she wears a black vest over a red and less formal dress shirt. Everything else is the same. In Ultimate Hero, Sarah's appearance does not change majorly from her Alien Force appearance however she now wears her same red shirt but without the vest. She now wears long and grey leggings rather than a skirt. : In Cold Front, Sarah wears a red snow suit and some breathing/climbing equipment. : In Greetings from Area 51, Sarah has made herself a new outfit which consists of a red school jacket over a white shirt underneath a grey sweater with dark-colored pants. Biography Sarah's earlier background is hardly known. As a fifteen year old, Sarah decided to join Brandon's group when she was called in for help by Brandon, himself. On her way to the reassembled duo and their guest, Sarah managed to encounter them before getting there. She was offered by a ride by Brandon but Coco was the one who had offered her the front seat. They continued on their way to the Extreme Bikers' fortress to uncover the Zonarians' plans but Sarah and the rest of the team are thrown into a situation involved a malfunctioning mechanical dinosaur used for security defense. Sarah maneuvers the team into a safe hiding spot from both the dinosaur and the Bikers. After the fight, Sarah attends to Magister Lagister who had been shot and was dying. She tries to help but, sadly, he had gone. Despite wanting to do something, Sarah joins the rest of the team in continuing his mission. Sarah is then snuck into the base by a disguised Brandon. Once she gets through, Sarah attempts to hack a door but she is interrupted by Coco who smashes in. After an alarm has been triggered, the team defend themselves against the aliens however its too late when their leader decides to launch the base which happens to be a spaceship. Sarah attempts to stay with Brandon, who tries to stop the Zonarian Commander from killing hundreds, but Coco pulls her out before it takes off. Sarah and Coco head to a crater in which Brandon, as Crusher, crash landed from the ship. She makes sure he is alright and then joins in the new team. After a couple of adventures with the new team, Sarah encounters a guy known as Tyler who treats her nicely and also has the same interests as her. They get along quite nicely and she evens defends him from Coco who claims that he is bad news. And he's right and Tyler ends up absorbing Sarah and leaves her to die. Sarah, however, gains enough strength and grabs onto Tyler when he wasn't expecting it and she begins to the drain him of his energy. When she is cured, she then allows all of Tyler's victims to drain him as well. When everything seems to be settling down, Tyler grabs a pipe and attempts to attack Sarah who quickly defends herself using an energy bubble which, she believed, came from draining Tyler's energy. After turning Tyler in to the real intergalactic police, Sarah heads off with the team on even more adventures. Powers and Abilities Sarah had the abilities of an average Human Being however she also knew how to hack into machines and computers. In Corrupted, Sarah gains the ability to project pink energy into solid objects such as a bubble shield or a throwing disc as weapons or defenses. She can even use them as platforms. She is seen having more uses with her abilities in The Magic Within but they seem to be hidden. She can also access her true power and unleash her alien form which grants her more power and abilities. In Enchanted, Sarah acquires The Sorceress' Spell Book. After a while of training, She gains the ability to use magic spells as seen in Shutdown. She is also very skilled in languages and arts as seen in Biked and Mirror Mirror as she understands Chinese and Mirror; Mirror is that she speaks and understands Backwards. Appearances Alien Force Sarah has appeared in every Alien Force episode. Ultimate Hero Sarah will appear in every Ultimate Hero episode. Video Games *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror (Non-Playable Character/NPC) *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (NPC/Guide) Online Games *Battle Blitz (NPC) *BTFF Fall (NPC) *Critical Crisis (NPC) *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Adventure (NPC) Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Relationships Love Interests Alien Force Coco - Sarah only blushes in A Hero Returns Part 1 but there is no further evidence in the series that Sarah likes Coco. When Coco seems to worry about her, she feels comforted. Sarah also tends to be with Coco in certain situations such as in Cube Town when she "accidentally" sleeps on Coco's shoulder. Through out Season 3, she constantly tries to talk to Coco about how she feels but something ends up getting in the way all the time. In Redemption, she agrees to go and see a film with Coco however with just the two of them. After forgiving Coco for his mistakes in Redemption, in Normal Day, she finds the mysterious box that Coco spent so long trying to deliver and found out that it was a antique locket with a picture of them in it. Tyler - Sarah showed a slight attraction to Tyler while working with him in Corrupted. The relationship went so far that he had invited Sarah to dinner with him which was actually a trap to drain her energy. Because of this, Sarah no longer shows any compassion towards Tyler and doesn't plan on starting any more relationships with him. Ultimate Hero Coco - After the events in The Final Fight, Sarah became the girlfriend of Coco as revealed in A Hero is Known. Trivia *Sarah's outfit is actually a school uniform. *Sarah gained her energy abilities in an encounter in Tyler for the first time who she thought liked her but was really an alien that can drain energy from living creatures as seen in Corrupted. **Tyler stated that Sarah had more energy than anyone he had ever seen except it was hidden. This could be mean that Sarah has had alien powers from the beginning. *Sarah shows a fear of failure as seen in Nightmare on Alien Street. *Sarah has advanced knowledge with technology and topics such as Languages and Mathematics. **Her knowledge in technology is so advanced that she can bypass an alien security program that most hackers can't bypass as seen in Galactic Law. *As seen in Alien Operations, Sarah understands some Chinese Languages. *Sarah tutors Brandon from time to time as seen Biked. *It is revealed that Sarah has more powers hidden inside of her as seen in The Magic Within. *She also calls her powers "Magic" instead of "Energy" for the first time in The Rescue Plan. *Sarah is shown to have serious reflexes at times. *Sarah finds a few of Brandon's transformations "gross" as seen in The Machine when Swampfire blew up into slimy pieces and Tick's rather bug-like appearance. *In Redemption, it is shown that Sarah can teleport however it drains some of her energy. *Although Darksoul claims Sarah to be contaminated with himself, Sarah considers her powers a gift. *Sarah's new outfit in ''Ultimate Hero Season 4 ''was inspired by an image of Scarlet Witch in casual clothing. Gallery SarahAF.png|Sarah in Alien Force Sarah Brandon10.png|Old Sarah Alien Force Design SarahAF2.png|Sarah in an Action Pose SarahandBrandonAFPoster.png|Sarah with Brandon in an Alien Force Poster Brandon10AFThemeScene2.png|Sarah in the Theme Song CorruptedTylerandSarah.png|Sarah with Tyler in Corrupted AlienOperationsBotScene.png|Sarah in Alien Operations with BrandonBot and Coco SwampfireandSarah TheMachine.png|Sarah with Swampfire in The Machine SarahEnergyHands.png|Sarah with Energy Hands SarahNight.png|Sarah at Night TMWSarah.png|Sarah in The Magic Within SarahAFS3.png|Sarah in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 SarahAAU.jpg|Sarah in Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us SarahandCocoAAU.jpg|Sarah with Coco in AAU SarahUH.png|Sarah in Ultimate Hero UnearthedSarahGuardian.png|Sarah with The Guardian in Unearthed SarahCoco AS.png|Sarah with Coco in Another Story Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Energy Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Aliens Category:Magic Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Human/Alien Hybrids